Aquatic weeds have long been a problem for persons enjoying property located on inland lakes, ponds, and rivers. The weeds grow uncontrolled to lengths in excess of several feet to interfere with swimming and boating usage.
Earlier attempts to remove such weeds from along the shore out to some distance therefrom, have not heretofore proven successful. Hand-operated cutting tools in the form of sickles and hoes were limited due to the poor visibility through the water when the water was disturbed. The cut weeds which float to the surface are removed in a separate operation either by hand or by means of a rake or similar tool. The cut weeds which sink to the bottom regenerate and form new growth. Dredgers in the form of chains drained along the water bed by means of a row boat to trap the weeds were not as effective as tools that employed blades or blade-like edges to cut the weeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,299 entitled "Aquatic Weeder" describes a hand held weeder useful for cutting weeds growing beneath the surface of such inland waterways. The weeder is moved back and forth to cut the weeds in shallow waters and remove them from the underwater soil surface. The weeds are later gathered at the surface and taken to the shore for disposal.
U.S. Pat. DES. 190,822 entitled "Underwater Weed Cutter" shows a weeder device having a plurality of serrated blades along one surface for cutting weeds from the underwater soil surface with a screen-like implement for catching the weeds and towing them behind a boat for later disposal.
The present invention proposed is an underwater weed removal device that is either hand-operated or boat-towed for engaging and holding the weeds at the juncture of their root and stalk assembly, removing the roots from the soil, and dragging the roots and stalks, i.e., the entire weeds, to the surface in a single operation.